


"God, you are so annoying"

by savemy5souls



Series: oneshots, i guess [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke ordering takeout, M/M, Michael being hella distracting, also I have no idea where they're ordering from or what sort of menu system was going on, but I was a little distracted with the Muke if I'm honest, but also cute and sexy, total adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael being both adorable, sexy and annoying at the same time (something he's pretty skilled at, let's be honest here). Luke being distracted, but also totally ok with it because Michael's being the aforementioned things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"God, you are so annoying"

**Author's Note:**

> Another one... shudder. I feel like at the time I wrote these I was pretty happy with them, but they don't seem to be as sparkly and magical anymore. But, it's all good practice, so here, have some Muke, happy day to you! :)

Luke was standing, hand on hip, the phone pressed against his ear. His face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to hear the voice on the other end over the loud music and conversation drifting in from the living room. 

‘Yeah, hi, I want to order some take out?’ 

He could hear footsteps padding in from his right as he waited for the phone voice to respond. He felt Michael’s hands around his waist, looking down to see the fingers interlocked over his stomach. Goose bumps erupted under his shirt. 

‘Yeah, I’ll have a 4 and a 7,’ he paused, letting the voice take the order. 

Michael’s breath was against his other ear, blowing softly. 

‘Umm,’ he stuttered as the warm breath hit his skin, ‘and two of the mud cakes.’ 

Michael leant further forward, his lips pressing softly against Luke’s jawline. Luke felt himself shiver at the touch, his breathing hitching for a moment. 

‘Uhh,’ it was hard to concentrate as Michael pressed two more light kisses against his temples. 

‘And I’ll take a couple of the breadsticks and some dipping sauce.’ 

Michael’s hands dipped into the waistband of Luke’s jeans, moving around to his front, fingers pressing against the skin, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Luke shuddered as the phone voice gave him the time of pick up. 

‘Great,’ he managed with effort, ‘thanks.’ 

As the line went dead he violently ended the call on his phone before dropping it onto the bench, and spinning around to cup Michael’s face forcefully in his big hands. 

‘God,’ he breathed, ‘you are so annoying.’ Michael grinned sheepishly before attacking Luke’s lips with his own, emitting a soft moan as they stood in the dim kitchen light.


End file.
